To be or not to be a Muggle
by kkarrot
Summary: When the entire wizarding world see's the mistreatment of the Muggles at the world cup and embarrassing failure to catch any culprit The Ministry of Magic decide That Hogwarts should Appreciate The Muggle World to save face.
1. Back To School

To be or not to be a Muggle?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Authors Note: Ok so I'm still doing my other story I just need make sure how I plan to do it will actually work otherwise I will have a dumb story not worth finishing. If I abandon the story I'll let you know but I haven't yet. I also have an idea where I'm going with this but it might not get finished I'll haft to see. Its a plot that's been done before just letting you know but its my own version, Starts off canon. things will get changed for the purpose off the story enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September had finally approached and harry was just glad he was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. After the troubling events at the world cup he was glad to get back to normal territory.

He couldn't believe it, death eaters had showed up at the world cup with the entire ministry of magic there. That was brave.  
harry wondered what the ministry would do now. They had been made a mockery of in front of the whole wizarding world and worse didn't catch anyone except a house elf.

Death eaters came and crashed the event the ministry put together and managed to cause casualties, conjure the dark mark and parade Muggles in the air. But it was over and there was no deaths, that was the main thing. Harry could go back to Hogwarts and relax. Sort of.

Himself, Ron and Hermione were on the train and were discussing the incident. Hermione was absolutely livid they had not caught any of the real culprit's and that Barty crouch had freed Winky as punishment she didn't mind that she was free but the fact that he had let her go like that when all she was guilty of was for picking up a wand and trying to get to safety.

Draco Malfoy had just passed by with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle talking about how his father had wanted to send him to Durmstrang and how it was a much better school than Hogwarts which had Hermione even more heated than before.

After that, the train ride went by in a flash the lunch trolley came and harry bought some cauldron cakes for himself,  
Ron and the still moody Hermione.

Dean, Seamus and Neville came in reliving the glory of the world cup and Malfoy came and upset Ron's mood once again by mocking him and his family and before he knew it, harry was rushing to put on his school robes before they arrived at Hogsmead station.

Harry saw Hagrid at the end of the platform  
bustling the first years towards the boats so they could make their way to Hogwarts. Harry said hello and Hagrid replied back before making his way down to the river.

Hermione made a comment about the bad weather before the trio made their way to the self pulling carriages as well the other students. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione got into a carriage before it set off to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the castle peeves the poltergeist was dropping water bombs so most of the students got extra soaked and due to the weather the first years were quite late. So the students were hungry and wet.

When the first years finally arrive after what felt like years to Harry's and Ron's aching stomachs the sorting hat sang its song and sorted the first years. Finally professor Dumbledore said the magic words and each table in the great hall appeared with over a hundred dishes of tasty, delicious, mouth watering food.

All the children began to fill their plates with food and Ron being one of the firsts to stuff mash potato's down his gob was eating like there was no tomorrow. Harry not far behind was taking massive chunks out of his stake as nearly headless nick came over to them. He conversated with them for a while to the point where Hermione refused to eat her dinner and pudding due to fact it was 'slave labour' that had made their food.

After everyone finished eating and the tables were clear of food, Albus Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered,". "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended. The full list comprises of four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office".

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmead to all below third year.

"Moving on this year Hogwarts is supposed to be hosting an event however..."  
at that moment, there was a rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man had entered the great hall and every head in the great hall swiveled round to look. He had a soaked travel cloak on and began to walk toward the staff table. He took off his hood and a clunk could be audibly heard as he strode down the aisle he also seemed to have a limp.

Harry was overcome with shock, he had never seen someone's face so scarred more or less missing chunks of it and he had seen Voldemort at the back of a head living on unicorn blood. He thought he looked bad.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, removed his cloak and pulled back his hair, he pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

There was a silence that was met to Dumbledore's words except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. Everyone else was too star struck with Moody's appearance to clap even the sternest of teachers being McGonagall and Snape were transfixed. If Harry wasn't himself he would of taken a picture.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?". "Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice. "What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?" "Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. clearly this was a very paranoid man and for good reason harry thought.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said "This year Hogwarts is supposed to play host to a legendary event" He paused for a moment "The Triwizards tournament".

A chorus of whispers broke out amongst the great hall.

"What's the Triwizards tournament?" Harry asked to Ron, his interest intrigued.

"It's this amazing tournament where three schools compete every hundred years give or take and they do a variety of tasks to win a trophy and fame although dad said it was discontinued cause the death count was high" Ron said with a excited gleam in his eye.

"Death count" Hermione gasped looking horrified.

"Yeah eventually they stopped doing it. Dad said its been like a over a century since the last tournament" Not noticing Hermione's worried expression.

"Yes it's all exciting however due to the happenings at the world cup, the ministry of magic have decided it would be best to cancel it" Dumbledore said in a slightly disappointed voice.

A chorus of angry yells broke out amongst the students.

"Silence" Dumbledore shouted. immediately the whole hall was quiet. Every head fixed to where he stood forgetting the new crazy looking defence against the dark arts teacher moody who also was paying close attention to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, yes do I agree it was a bit rash to cancel the tournament but the ministry of magic have made their decision and there is nothing we can do about it". Dumbledore stated looking at several he knows would attempt to, particularly in Gryffindor.

"Now the ministry of magic and the board of governors have agreed and decided to replace the Triwizards tournament with a more educational experience. They have decided to make Muggle studies not only a core subject for you but to experience what its like to be a Muggle first hand" He finished.

The great hall erupted with noise some excited cheers, some angry protests and curious whispers.

The twinkle sparkled in Dumbledore's midnight blue eyes and a little smile twitched in the corner of his mouth.

This was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Ok I hope you like it.


	2. Their playing with fire

To be or not to be a Muggle?

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

AN: so i'm basically going with the flow with this one as well until i get stuck and plan the rest of it out unless i just dont finish it. like i said from my first fic i'm a new writer so bare with me. Things and characters will be mad up for the purpose of this story I hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night...

Harry was in his domitry that he shared with his four other friends. They were all talking about the muggle enrichment program. Hermione had figured out what the ministry were doing and although she was excited for what the muggle enrichment program had installed for them, she was worried.

The ministry had been berated for the lack of action taken against the death eaters that had caused mayhem at the world cup. To top it off it was done right under their noses with the the whole wizarding world there. It was embarrassing to say the least. Hermione figured that the ministy of magic would believe that some of the students at hogwarts would no doubt be some of the death eaters kids and the muggle enrichment program would be their way of keeping control.

You represent you know who's beliefs we'll punish your kids with the very people he hates most. The ministry of magic could pass it off as the death eaters were making a mockery of muggles so now they will show everyone they should be appreciated and treated like equals. Not to say that muggles shouldn't be treated like equals but certain pureblood families in particular don't see it that way.

Harry and ron thought hermione's theory over, they couldn't see any faults in it so they kept it in mind. She wasn't sure if there was any more ulterior motive behind the ministry's actions but she did express her concerns.

"Their playing with fire, it's a plot to look good and keep control because they can't find the death eaters that did this and their embarrassed and so they should be they were ready to blame a defenceless house elf" she said clearly anxious and firey but continued.

"The death eaters will react if they find out their children are learning muggle curriculum. There only making it worse for themselves" she sat in thought for a moment before looking to harry and ron.

"I just hope professor Dumbledore see's what their doing for their sake anywho we should really be getting to bed. good night boys" she said quietly before walking up the stairs to the girls dormitary.

"What do you think mate?" Ron said expectantly looking at Harry

"I think we worry about the motive tomorrow" Harry said with a slight yawn.

"Yeah your right,so as well as muggle studies what do you think the muggle enrichment program's gonna be?" He said as he walked to the dormitray with Harry.

"Honestly i don't have a clue" Harry said wondering if the muggle enrichment program would be anywhere near as good as the Triwizards tournament sounded, probably not he thought to himself.

When they walked Dean instantly asked them their thoughts.

"Maybe their gonna bring a muggle to hogwarts" said Neville.

"What could a muggle do at hogwarts?" Asked Ron.

"What exactly is studied in muggle studies anyway" Seamus asked.

"I would of thought you of all people would know Seamus,i mean you are a halfblood like me" Harry stated.

"Yeah i know somes things about muggles but me mam is a pureblood and she lives more witchy than mugglely" he replied.

"I think they do maths, science and english and muggle history vs wizard history and the life style of muggles as well as the living relationship between muggles and magic" Dean answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I like to know about the other subjects i don't take" Dean shrugged.

"Whats maths?" Neville asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"An evil subject made to make you sick of numbers" Answered Harry.

"Me dad talked about it as he went to muggle school, he said he had to retake it twice after he finished school" Seamus said.

"Why would he do the subject again?" Asked Ron.

"He failed the first time" Seamus said.

"Wait so if we fail our owls next year do we haft to retake in 6 and 7" Neville said with genuine fright on his face.

"No Neville, Seamus's dad had to retake because maths is a core subject in the muggle world and the government says that you at least haft to get a c or above grade in the subject to pass it so that muggles can get jobs" Dean said shaking his head.

"Wait im confused, why do muggles haft to retake if they fail to get a job and we don't" Said Ron.

"Muggles go on into to further education ron normally after school,we don't which im kinda of surprised we don't but eitherway for jobs in the muggle world the employer needs to know you can follow basic english instructions and a lot of jobs some how include maths in it" Harry answered.

"Do we do any maths?" Asked Neville.

"Yeah all the time. Us counting is doing maths. We use maths in potions when we weighing ingredients on our scales..." started Dean.

"Not to mention were cooking so we need the right amount of whatever ingreedients which has to be measured, goes the same for muggles when taught at home or in school" Harry added in

"Is it? That's not fair why don't we learn cooking? Ron said annoyed.

"Yeah i'd rather cook food then have a potion that blows up in my face with an old slick git" chimed in Seamus.

"The blowing up part is just you seamus" chuckled Dean.

"Muggle curriculum sounds fun considering there's no magic" said Neville.

"There are some fun things about it" Harry stated.

"Yeah maybe the muggle enrichment program won't be so bad" said Seamus.

"Yeah not to mention the looks on the slimey slytherins faces was priceless" Ron said with a devilish smile.

"Apparently we'll find out coming details iin the following days" said Harry beginning to get tired.

"Well i'm calling it for the night boys see you tomorrow" said Dean yawning.

The others said good night and soon fell asleep soundly.

Harry was dreaming about the muggle version of the triwizards tournament which he supposed would be the olympics. He was imagining winning the gold medal for running. He was a fast runner as he had spent half his life running from his cousin dudley and his gang of thick friends.

Harry was quick. He was imagining standing on the podium on step 1 with the crowd shouting his name when the dream began to swirl and a distorted greyish view came into sight but harry knew what it was. He was inside an old house walking up the creepy, creaky stairs staring into a an ajar door.

Two men were kneeling before a chair talking to someone. Harry knew who it was though. Harry knew what was the conversation was about and he knew what was gonna happen next. On cue a big dirty snake slid past harry into the room and before harry knew it he was dead. However harry for some reason didn't wake up.

The dream was continuing,this was a first. Harry had, had this dream several times but it had never continued before. It swirled again with the same greyish distorted picture and once again harry was on the staircase looking at the ajar door only this time there was only one man kneeling on the floor.

Wormtail seemed to be shaking with his head bowed down. He was frightened, there was no doubt about it. Voldermort although harry couldn't see him,he knew it was him, was mad he could tell that wormtail had just given him some extremely upsetting news. He turned his wand to wormtail who was shaking greatly now and cast a curse harry had never seen before.

Wormtail was writhing on the floor in pain and agony screaming away. He hated him but he didn't want to watch wormtail suffer but he couldn't bring himself to look away. The screams lasted for a minute or so and another minute of silence passed except for wormtail's pants whilst he lay on the floor twitching.

"New arrangements must be made" the cold high pitch voice stated.

The conversation then slightly became muffled he could tell voldemort was still talking but he could not hear him. It went on like this for several moments before the sound faded back in and he heard...

"Go to him now" he whisper shouted.

Wormtail was in a lot of pain but was slowly rising to his feet harry turned around to walk away but he froze as he saw the big dirty snake make it's way to the room,he then heard the snake say "there's someone outside the door listening". Then wormtail amazingly flew towards the door and before harry knew a jet of green light came flying towards woke up panting in his bed. He instantly put his hand to his scar. He could feel the throbbing and shooting pain that was going through it. His sweaty finger went across it as he tried to evaluate what just happened. His dream had changed.

Ever since the beginning of the summer he had been having these dreams on a regular basis and would wake up with his scar burning but this was the first time the dream had changed and it was that what scared harry. The dreams felt real. The emotions felt real. The death felt real and harry's scar would pay the wasn't sure how long he was there sitting up but eventually his eyes started to feel drowsy. He laid back down taking slow breaths thinking and wondering if his dreams were gonna come to reality.

'No not possible' he thought they were just dreams and it wasn't like harry hadn't had strange dreams before maybe not as vivid but he still got them. Besides voldermort was,the last time he checked a head that was destroyed with quirrell and didn't get the stone so even if he wasn't dead how could he come back to full power.

'A little thing called i dunno dark magic' said a little nagging voice in his head.

No voldermort is not coming back at all. Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen. He was safe. 'Stop thinking like a mad man harry' He said to was sure of what he was telling himself but there was a tiny bit of doubt in his mind. He was not going to be a paranoid 14 year old. He could imagine the headlines if the daily prophet started writing about him.

'Harry potter the boy who twitched'

'Harry potter the boy who cried wizard'

'The boy who lived; is he sad or just mad'

'Stop it now and go to sleep' he scolded himself.

He turned on his side and could hear all the others snoring, Ron and Neville's being the loudest. He listened to all them snoring for a few minutes envying their undisturbed sleeping pattern. Why couldn't he just sleep normal. It was the first night back at hogwarts. Normally he would fall straight off to wondered for a moment if anyone else ever got nightmare's like him but then realised no one else had scars that would burn if an evil wizard was haunting your dreams.

'Lucky him' he thought miserably.

He was just glad the boy's couldn't see inside his head and the nightmares he would have. He knew they wouldn't mock him but they would pity him. 'Awwww Harry potter the orphan boy who still dreams of his parent's killer'.He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed about it, but something about how he phrase just struck a chord in him. He didn't want people to think of him like that, not one bit.

Harry wasn't sure how long it took but eventually he fell back into a soundless sleep, his nightmares of voldermort lurking in the back of his mind to strike another thinking had tired him out, but unfortunately harry didn't know how close he had been to truth and it was a lesson he was going to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: ok i hope you liked that. I am for some reason trying to fit the HGF plot in and im not stuck atm but im gonna start planning.


	3. OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE

To be or not to be a Muggle?

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

AN:I'm keeping close to canon, not sure how this will work but enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Harry was the last to get up, which resulted in him getting a slap in the head by Ron. Once harry was ready he walked down into the common room where there was a large crowd of people surrounding the notice board. He saw Hermione push herself through the crowd towards them.

"It's the muggle enrichment program" she said with a tint of excitement.

"What does it say?" Ron said eagerly.

"Well muggle studies will be starting officially next week for everyone but on the 7th there will be guest speakers coming in to gives us the run down of how the program will work" She said with toothy grin.

Although Hermione did have her concerns that she had voiced to Harry and Ron the previous night, she was glad that there would be some more muggle appreciation at Hogwarts."I'm more excited about the program then muggle studies. No doubt they will make us do an exam, like I need more workload" Ron said with a scrunched up face.

"Actually no exams for the subject will be taken this year because its not fair for all the other years above first so all the other years will behind on the curriculum"

"Great, the less the merrier for all" Ron said with a wide smile plastered on his face

"I heard there will be quizzes at the end of each module so that all the years behind can catch up" She said hotly.

Ron's face dropped where as Harry smiled.

Ron and Hermione always had arguments when it came to education as well as everything else for that matter. The two would always try and outsmart each other normally resulting in Hermione winning but Ron would win some arguments and although their constant bickering was annoying at times it was entertaining to trio eventually made their down to breakfast. Harry was buttering some toast when he heard Ron say. "Hold on a minute, how do you know so much about the program we only found out about it yesterday" he said before stuffing his toast in his mouth.

Hermione looked at him stonily for a moment before answering.

"Unlike some Ronald, I go out of my way to find out information so that I'm prepared for any scenario that life has to offer" She said still annoyed at him

"Yeah or your just a geek" He said cheekily

Hermione's cheeks went red and she was about to lash out at Ron when suddenly a rush wings were heard from above. The mail had arrived. Hundreds of owls swooped down with letters, Parcels or Daily prophets. Harry saw Neville receive a parcel, no doubt he had forgotten something, he always did. Harry saw Draco receive a parcel of sweets and cakes. Harry looked up to see if his snowy white owl was anywhere to be seen but she wasn't. Harry wondered if Sirius had received his letter or if he just wasn't answering. He thought if he had put anything that would suggest who harry was talking to.

Dear Sirius,

Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window.

Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things.I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to.

A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward? I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me.

Harry

P.S. If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!

He called him Sirius. 'Why would you do that you idiot' He scolded himself. What if he had given Sirius up and the ministry of magic had somehow found that letter and had got him. 'No if they had, it would be in the daily prophet and he would probably be questioned already' He told himself. There was no way that the ministry would pass up the opportunity to catch virus and not put it all in the papers especially earn it was embarrassing enough that he escaped. Harry's mind was racing maybe Hedwig had a hard time finding him, after all he is on the run so he probably hadn't seen his letter. That would make more sense he thought with wild thoughts running through his head.

He could mildly hear Ron discussing the timetables they had been given and the lessons they would be having and his teasing Hermione about eating but Harry's mind was preoccupied, so preoccupied he never noticed even walking to Herbology.

Harry started off his first lesson with what he would basically class as squeezing slug pus which although was disgusting was quite satisfying for Harry, he wasn't entirely sure why. Magical care of creatures was afterwards which was definitely an odd lesson. Hagrid had presented weird looking crab creatures that could bite, sting and burn. They were horrible things but only love for Hagrid made Harry, Hermione and Ron make them attempt to feed the monstrous things and not complain about it. The rest of the class did not have such kindness. They hated the things and Malfoy only had bad things to say as perusal.

when lunch had approached the boys were relieved, the morning had been an interesting one. Hermione had decided to rush her food down her in haste to get to the library. When the bell rung Harry and Ron made their way to Divination, one of their worst subjects out of the latter. Harry would place it in the top three without a doubt. Harry hated how the class would make him sleepy and professor Trelawney, the old fraud would always predict his death whenever she would see him and make a huge spectacle about in front of the class.

when she saw him her words in her misty dream voice "I fear the thing you dread, will indeed come to pass". which resulted in a eye roll by Ron. The lesson dragged on and once again harry felt sleepy in the lesson and he allowed his thoughts to fill his mind although he couldn't help think about Trelawney's words. What exactly did he dread. Harry would of stayed on this thought but was being dragged out of his thoughts by Ron And Professor Trelawney rambling about Saturn and midwinter to which he replied "I'm born in July" in a tired and annoyed voice.

The lesson continued and Ron being Ron made an inappropriate comment that got the class a load of homework at the end. When they made their way to the great hall which Ron had been cursing the entire time and Hermione had joined them it was out unfortunate that Malfoy had called to them.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear.

"Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . ."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

"So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy.

"Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son. . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . ."

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

When the three sat down everyone was talking about what had happened and Ron was particularly pleased. Hermione began eating at lightning speed and rushed off to the library again. Fred Lee and George then came over talking about Mad-eye and what their lesson was like with him and it was fair to say the boy's were impressed.

later that night...

"Can you believe it, I mean he was turned into a ferret" Said Seamus in awe

"I wish I could of seen it for myself, I always miss the good stuff" Said Neville in disappointed voice.

"I honestly thought Professor McGonagall would loose her head or something" Dean said in a snigger.

"It was honestly one of the best moments in my life" Ron said with an satisfied voice.

"I'm just glad he protected my back or I could of been in real trouble" Harry said with a sly Smile gracing his lips.

"I can't believe he did that" Neville said

"Yeah he could of got into some real trouble" Dean said with a grimace

"Who cares, sometimes the Slytherins need to be taught a lesson and Moody did the job Beautifully" Seamus loud.

"Yeah he's Brilliant, and Fred says that their lesson was like nothing they had had before and that he's seen it all like really knows his stuff" Ron said, awe plastered all over his face.

"I can't wait till we have a lesson with him" Harry said excited

"Yeah maybe he'll use Draco as a demonstration and turn him into a bouncing monkey or something" Seamus said in a fit of laughter.

The other four laughed at this too.

"You should of seen the look on his face it was pure gold" Ron said

"Yeah although he looked like he wanted to cry it was a bit pitiful really" Dean said.

"Its Malfoy, Dean sometimes he needs to learn what it feels like too" Harry said strongly.

"I can't believe he took him to Snape" Neville said with a hint of fear.

"Yeah that's brave even for him" Chimed Seamus.

"Nah I reckon Snape is scared him" Said Harry.

"You think so" Dean said with a curious expression.

"Its a tough call, Snake face vs. Scar face, I mean who wins that" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Hold on a minute, this is Snape were talking about" Seamus said.

"Yeah he's fit to be ruler of the underworld or something" Neville said whilst looking around as if Snape was there.

"Yeah but not even Snape has turned some kid into a ferret" Harry said counteracting Neville's claim.

"Well I'm defo excited now for his lesson now" Said Dean.

"Maybe he'll teach us how to duel properly" Seamus Said leaning forward.

"Maybe he'll tell us some of his stories" Said Neville excited.

"Maybe he'll teach us how to turn Malfoy into a horned toad" Ron said eager.

"Maybe we should get some sleep" Said Harry yawning.

"I agree with Harold, I'm going to bed Good Night" Said Dean laying down.

"Kill joy...Night" Ron said playfully.

"Nite Nite" Said Neville.

"In the morning" Seamus Said somehow already dozing off.

"Night" Harry said With smiling.

Harry twisted on his side he definitely thought that today was a memorable first day back at Hogwarts. With the excitement of Moody and The Muggle enrichment program ,Harry could say he was quite excited for this year and what it had to offer. Harry with a smile closed his eyes and drifted off not knowing what the year was truly going to offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Ok There it is enjoy.


End file.
